degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-5277119-20150102031712
The fandom's constant trivialization of his obvious mental illness is quite concerning. Just because the show hasn't explicitly come out and acknowledge that he is in fact mentally ill, doesn't mean that he isn't. That's the beauty of art such as television, film, novels, songs, etc. It's often said that you can release a song to 50 different people and get 50 different responses. Different people will interpret artwork different ways. It's beautiful and that's why I love art. So it isn't remotely far fetched that many people (myself included) believe he is mentally ill because the signs are there. Now, mind you, I am not a Miles stan at all. I could see myself liking him at some point in the future, but he's got to get it together for that to happen, in my opinion. But, at the same time, I also relate to Miles to an exact tee so I actually understand where he's coming from I'd say most of the time. So with that being said, the hate he gets regarding his treatment of Tristan is just...not all completely necessary. I feel like most people simply aren't understanding his mental state. Coming from someone who has had severe depression and whatnot, I wish more people would realize that when you're depressed and/or mentally ill, you say things and do things that you do not mean that if you were in the right state of mind, you would never do. I feel like one of this fandom's biggest issues is that they only see things in black and white, completely ignoring the gray areas of life. You can't live like that. Life is nowhere near that simple. I'm sorry but it isn't. Life (And art) is FULL of gray areas. So, with that being said, Miles isn't using Tristan is the way you typically see these things. In a way, yes he's using him, but not in a malicious manner. Again, coming from someone with severe attachment issues, I can 100% understand what Miles is doing in this case. He has no one else in his life so he's latching on to the one person that gives him the time of day. Even when said person is treating him like garbage, he's still latching on because in his mind, that's all he has and he won't do anything to lose it. I have been in the exact same scenario so I understand it 100%. Again, I am not a Miles fan, however the fandom's vilification of him as the spawn of the Devil is quite ridiculous, especially given that other characters have gotten away with far worse. Let me explain. Jay (who didn't show any remorse) and Spinner indirectly caused the school shooting that ruined everyone's life and left Jimmy paralyzed and you don't see anyone bringing that up when talking about their characters. Jenna (knowing full well what she was doing)hit KC with a guitar and sent him flying onto a table, breaking the table in the process yet you never hear anyone bring that up when discussing her character. And the list goes on and on and on. Yes Miles has made some pretty big mistakes yet it's ridiculous how he's constantly vilified and constantly held accountable for them when other characters have done much worse and no one bats an eye after a week. And Tristan definitely hasn't been boyfriend of the year either. Bluntly put, he's virtually a golddigger who's only after the title of being a rich boy's boyfriend and said rich boy's "assets." Simple fact of the matter is that EVERYONE on this show has done crazy stuff. No one is innocent. And I'm not excusing ANY of Miles' actions, I'm just making a point. If the writers had any sense (which we all know the answer to that) they would have Miles get the help he needs and stay single for the rest of the season. I don't ship Matlingsworth atm but viewing this simply as storytelling, it wouldn't be a good idea to throw them back together so soon. Let him heal before throwing him right back into a relationship. I'm not saying that having a healthy relationship isn't possible for him, I'm saying that it's going to take time and hard work put into the relationship to make it work well. His parents clearly did a number on him and the amount people who have difficulty forming healthy relationships because the crap their parents put them through at a young age (myself included) is quite sad but can be overcome.